Meeting the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings/Wilbur and Aryll Captured
(Meanwhile in the forest, Link's group and Wilbur are walking and talking) Brick: Wilbur, I'm taking back every complaint I've said about you during me, my brothers, and friends' pig keeper duties. Wilbur: Really? Brick: Yeah. If we'd.... (Link cleared his throat to Brick. Getting the message, Brick whispered to Wilbur happily, just to make sure nobody that is not part of the group can hear them) Brick: (Whispering) If we'd known you had magical powers, I wouldn't have acted that way before. Wilbur: (Whispering with a soft smile) That's understandable. (Once at a pond, the group rested there and then they talked normal) Boomer: Do you think that once we find a way to defeat Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army, we'll become Hylian Knights? Link: Apparently so, Boomer. (Hearing something rustle in the bushes far away, Wilbur and Aryll turned to the source and saw nothing. Curious, they got up and started to wander off when....) Link: Aryll, Wilbur, don't go too far. (Understanding what Link meant, Aryll and Wilbur nods) Aryll and Wilbur: Okay. (They looked at the source of the sound again while Link's group talked) Butch: Imagine what it'll be like to be dubbed Hylian Knights for our heroic deeds! Brick: Easy there, Butch. Aqua did say untried courage is no match for the enemy's evil. Remember? Butch: Yeah. (Link looked at Aryll and Wilbur) Link: And as for you, Wilbur, we'll make sure nobody evil, not even Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army, get their hands on you! Aryll: This we guarantee! Link's group: Yeah! Link: We'll protect you! (Then he began daydreaming his and his group's knighting ceremony) King of Hyrule: (Voice-over) Link and Aryll, you and your group are now official Knights of Hyrule! A true bunch of heroes! Link's group except Aryll: Thank you! Link: And we wish to thank Wilbur for.... (Suddenly, he snapped out of his daydream upon hearing Aryll shout out) Aryll: Wilbur, wait up! (They turned and saw Aryll run deeper in the woods after Wilbur, who ran off) Link's group: Aryll, Wilbur! (They run after the two, but upon reaching the deeper part of the woods, they lost sight of Aryll and Wilbur) Thunderlane: Great! Now we got two lost friends! Link: Technically, Aryll's my sister. Thunderlane: I know that! (They wander around cautiously, searching for Aryll and Wilbur) Soarin: I hope they don't get lost. Boomer: Or worse, captured. (A short pause and Brick punched Boomer) Brick: Stay positive, Boomer! Boomer: You be positive, I'll be realistic for n...! (Brick punches him again) Boomer: Okay. Positive, it is. (They look around some more, and getting a little scared) Link: Aryll, Wilbur? (No response. Then they resume their search after getting calmly determined. After wandering some more, they suddenly spot an odd-looking mushroom in an open glen) Link: Weird mushroom. Comet Tail: My sentiments exactly. Ember: I've never seen this kind of mushroom before. (They walk to it and took a closer look. Link reached down to pick it up) Ember: Wait, Link. It could be dangerous. Flash Sentry: Ember's right. Caramel: Aw, relax. It's just a mushroom. Link: It's not like it's a trap. (He grabs the mushroom and picked it up when suddenly, a mechanism activated at a nearby tree) Brick: Then what do you call that?! Link and Caramel: A trap! (Suddenly, before they reacted, their feet got caught in a rope trap and dangled them upside-down, making them drop some of their supplies. The group groaned in anger) Pokey Pierce: This is really embarrassing for us. (Ember then turned and saw, to her horror suddenly that made her yelp, an ape-like 15 year old with green skin, an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and is wearing a dark red ripped shirt, and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people and many other things. Upon hearing her yelp, Link's group turned and yelped as well as Grubber blew a raspberry while waving hello) Link: Who is that?! (Suddenly, Grubber grabbed at the supplies, but Brick slapped his hand away) Brick: I don't think so, thief! (Suddenly, they fell down, having been cut down and freed by someone else. Link's group recovered and noticed nine more teens with Grubber. The first teen is a 17 year old tall and skinny green-skinned boy with short black hair, and pink eyes, and is wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The second teen is a 15 year old green-skinned snake-like boy with a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, and is wearing a brown kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The third teen is a 14 year old green-skinned midget boy with a Spanish accent, a black short emo-like hair covering his left eye, an underbite mouth, and is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He is Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth teen is a 15 year old huge fat green-skinned boy with short orange hair covering his blue cyclops eye and a buck tooth, and is wearing a dark green shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is Big William “Billy” W. Williams, the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. The fifth teen is a girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, wearing a lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching opera gloves, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them. She is Adagio Dazzle, the leader of the Dazzlings and Ace's girlfriend. The sixth teen is another girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. She is Aria Blaze, another member of the Dazzlings and Snake's girlfriend. The seventh teen is another girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wrist on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. She is Starlight Glimmer, another member of the Dazzlings and Arturo's girlfriend. The eighth teen is another girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. She is Sonata Dusk, another member of the Dazzlings and Billy's girlfriend. And the last teen is another girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. She is Trixie, another member of the Dazzlings and Grubber's girlfriend. Upon noticing the teens, Link's group got confused and angry) Link's group: What's going on?! Ace: We saw some food you got and we're extremely grateful to you for giving them to us. Adagio: They look delicious! Snake: That'ssssss right. Aria: Yep! Arturo: Gracias, boys. Starlight: Yes, thank you! Billy: Duh, they look yummy! Sonata: Like Adagio said. (Grubber blew a bunch of raspberries, as if talking) Trixie: (To Grubber) Well said, Grubber. (To Link's group) He says "Now we won't go broke or hungry again!" (A short pause) Trixie: That's what he said. (Link's group got up angrily) Link: Excuse us?! We didn't offer any of our food to any of you! (Realizing, Ace got surprised) Ace: Wait! They're not gifts? (He turned to Snake in anger) Ace: Snake! You said they appear generous! Snake: But you ssssaid...! (Ace punches him) Snake: I meansss, my misssstake. Brick: We're not stupid! Braeburn: You tried to steal our food, you muggers! Ace: No, no, no! We're not muggers, we're brokers. Billy: It means we're poor. Arturo: Broke. Butch: (Sarcastically) Whatever you say, brokers! (The Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings got calmly surprised and then glared flatly) Ace: (Flatly) I don't like your tone. (Noticing a delicious looking apple, Snake picked it up) Snake: Wow! I love applessssss! Link: Hey! Give it back to us! (Scared by Link's angry shouting, Snake shook a bit while holding the apple in fear, as if his heart is breaking. Understanding Link's anger, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings turned to Snake) Adagio: You heard him, darling. Give it back to them. (Hesitant at first, Snake prepared to give the apple back, but then stopped for a second. Then, to everyone's shock, he bites part of the apple and ate it and then returned it to Link. Then Link's group and even the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings got angry) Link: You greedy apple thief! Comet Tail: Why'd you do that for?! (Snake felt guilty after swallowing his chomped apple piece) Snake: I wassss jussssst hungry.... (Ace punched him again) Snake: I meanssss, ssssssorry. Brick: (Scoffs) You'll be more than sorry when...! Aria: Back off! He learned his mistake and is sorry for it! Trixie: We were gonna tell you we spotted a little girl and a pig wandering in the woods if you gave us the food! (Suddenly surprised and interested, Link's group stopped being angry and asked away) Link's group: What? Link: Did you just say...? Trixie: Yeah! We saw a girl and pig wandering in the woods! Starlight: You know them? Link: Know them? That's my sister and our pig friend. (Calmly realizing, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings thought it over and spoke up) Sonata: If that's true, then let us help you find them. (Link's group got surprised) Link: Really? Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Yeah! Ace: We know the woods in the back of our hands! Link: Are you sure? Ace: Positive, kid. Adagio: You can count on us. Caramel: But before we start our search, why is gathering food and money so important to you? (A short pause as the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings got surprised) Arturo: Nobody ever asked us that before. Aria: Let's just say we're orphans who're broke and want the money to.... Do things you could do normally. (Link's group became interested) Link's group: Really? Soarin: Like what? Ace: Well, since you asked.... (Then he began singing while swooning and dancing with Adagio) Ace: Bright lights, big city That’s where we want to go Where the food is great And the gals are so pretty I’d like to put my arms around a lot of them I'd hold them Squeeze them Hold them tight Sleep all day Dance all night My friends and I want the rich life That’s the life for me Yeah That’s the life for…. (Then Sonata butted in and began singing as well while spraying some perfume) Sonata: You naïve big guy Have you ever seen a nice fashion shop Full of clothes and jewelry? A nice accessory stand for rich people? And lovely perfumes for ladies? (After coughing from the perfume a bit, the group recovered, and then Starlight spoke up) Starlight: That's really lovely. I'm sure we agree. (Then she started singing as well while the Dazzlings vocalized) Starlight: But I prefer the good life A little beach right at the shore Of a beautiful sea Sand and shells everywhere Dolphins all near the shore I’d love it And spending a little money on Some delicious food and drinks And wonderful Nice objects That’s the life for me That’s the life for me That’s the life That’s the life for me (Then the others joined in separately) Arturo: Excellente'' conversation''' Ace: Bright lights, big city Billy: A really nice point of view Ace: That's where we'd go Snake: And of coursssse sssssome etiquette ressstaurantsssss Ace: (Flatly to Snake) Maybe great for you. Adagio: And someone we’d love to share With like you (Link's group started to become interested and happy slowly) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: It would be wonderful Wonderful That’s the life for me Arturo: That's the life for me Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: That’s the life for me (That’s the life for me) Snake: (Agreeing during the second line) It'ssss thankfully not dirt. (Then the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings started to conclude their song) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: That's the life That's the life That's the life That's the life for.... (Suddenly, the song abruptly ended upon everyone hearing two familiar voices screaming) Aryll and Wilbur: (Voice-over) HELP!!!! (Link's group got concerned along with the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings) Link's group: Aryll and Wilbur! Link: Hang in there! (The Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings got scared suddenly) Ace: Let's am-scray! Adagio: Like he said! (They then ran away in fear, much to Link's group's shock and surprise) Link's group: Wait! Aryll: (Voice-over) Help! (Quickly taking action, Link's group ran into another clearing and saw to their surprise, Aryll and Wilbur running in fear as fast as their legs could carry from two evil-looking black dragon-like creatures. They are the Gwythaints) Link: (To himself) Gwythaints! (To Aryll and Wilbur) Hang in there! (Hearing him, Aryll and Wilbur noticed Link's group and got relieved mixed with fear) Wilbur: Link, guys! Aryll: Big Brother! (The first Gwythaint dove down at Wilbur, but Wilbur jumped out of the way and continued running along with Aryll towards Link's group, who started running at them as well in concern) Link: Keep going, you guys! (The Rowdyruff Boys flew at the Gwythaints, but despite putting up a good fight, the Gwythaints smacked the three boys down and resumed going after Wilbur) Brick: (Recovering with Boomer and Butch) Hurry, Wilbur! (Link and Aryll make it to each other and then ran after Wilbur) Link and Aryll: Wilbur! (Then to their horror upon reaching Wilbur, the second Gwythaint dove down and snatched not only Wilbur, but also poor Aryll into the air in its claws) Wilbur: Help me! Aryll: Big Brother! Link's group: No, guys! (Link grabbed at the second Gwythaint's tail and hung on as it tried to fly off with its caught captives, but the first Gwythaint knocked Link off and he fell to the ground. After recovering, he and the group ran after them) Link's group: Stop! (In the air, Aryll struggled to free herself and Wilbur from the second Gwythaint's claws) Aryll: Let go of us! (She and Wilbur called out to Link's group) Aryll: Help! Wilbur: Help! (The Rowdyruff Boys flew up after the Gwythaints, but the first Gwythaint, despite another good fight again, knocked them back down again. After helping the Rowdyruff Boys up, Link's group and them resumed their chase) Link's group: Get back here! (Upon reaching a hilltop, they climbed up and then stopped to their shock and concern, the Gwythaints flying off to a familiar dark-looking castle with their two captives) Aryll: (Voice-over) Big Brother, guys! Wilbur: (Voice-over) Help! (Concerned, Link screamed out to them in despair as lightning flashed) Link: ARYLL, WILBUR!! (Link's group got concerned even more) Boomer: This is not good! (Suddenly, they heard a familiar Brooklyn-accented voice and they turned to see the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, having witnessed the whole thing in concern) Ace: I'm so sorry. Adagio: Yeah. Billy: Don't go to that castle please. Arturo: Your sister and pig are desahuciados. Goners. (Link's group got concerned even more and then determined) Link: Well, goners or not, we have to go there! Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: (Shocked) "We?!" Ace: Are you nuts?! You'll never come out alive as well! Comet Tail: (Desperately) But somebody has to do something about it! Link: He's right! She's my sister and he's our pig friend! Ember: You said you were gonna help us! Brick: And yet you ran away! Snake: Facccccce it! There'ssssss nothing you can do about it! Trixie: Once you go in that castle, there's no getting out! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Looking in disbelief at first, Link's group slowly then got angry) Link: (Scoffs) Some help you turned out to be! (He pulls the bitten apple out) Link: Here's your stupid apple! Link's group: Cowards! (Link threw the apple onto the ground next to Billy's feet. Then Link's group stormed off towards the castle to save Aryll and Wilbur. As the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings looked on in calm shock, they soon got sad slowly) Arturo: Si. They're desahuciados alright. Snake: And we'll never sssssee them again. Ace: Nope. Not ever. (Then they sadly walked away back to the forest) '''''Coming up: Link's group make it into the castle secretly with some mysterious cloaked figures' help. Then, after parting from the cloaked figures, when they get caught upon protecting Aryll and Wilbur from getting hurt by Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army's death threat, Link's group attempt to escape with Aryll and Wilbur by tricking Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their men into believing they will help them locate the Black Cauldron.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes